


Poisoned Love

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce, Bottom Jim, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Drug-Induced Sex, Forbidden Love, Humor, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Stripping, Top Bruce, Top Jim, Underage Sex, Young Bruce, Young Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: Penguin had Ivy make a potion that would force Jim Gordon to tell him where to find the Court of Owls, but it backfires on him, when the toxin actually causes Jim to fall in love with the first face he sees and the face happens to be none other than young, captive Bruce Wayne.





	Poisoned Love

Poisoned Love 

The Penguin and Poison Ivy were still having fun terrorizing Gotham City, when Bruce’s clone died and the real Bruce Wayne returned to Wayne Manor. The dead Wayne clone and the real Wayne’s return covered the newspapers, while the Penguin and Poison Ivy were after Det. Jim Gordon for information concerning the Court of Owls. They knew he'd visit Wayne Manor to welcome back Bruce and planned a rendezvous of sorts. 

Poison Ivy prepared a toxin to force Det. Gordon to divulge any and all information he had, but when they nearly killed Bruce Wayne’s butler, Alfred Pennyworth, they managed to apprehend Gordon and Bruce. 

The Penguin paced in front of Gordon and Bruce, as they sat tied to Victorian chairs, and he said, “Well, well, well.” Penguin wanted the whereabouts of the Court of Owls, but he relished the power he held over them. 

Gordon’s rugged face menaced, as he flatly stated, “If you hurt Bruce, I won't tell you anything.” The Penguin punched him square on the chiseled jaw. 

“What did you do to Alfred?” Bruce cried out in anger and stretched his bindings, but Penguin turned and swiftly backhanded Bruce. 

"I could smack this kid all night." Penguin backhanded Bruce on the opposite cheek, which caused Bruce to spit blood and lower his head. 

“Stop it! Leave him alone. It's me you want!” 

Bruce lifted his eyes and said, "I'm fine." 

“Oh, would you both just shut up! I do the talking now. Gordon, you'll get your chance to talk very soon. Hahaha..” The Penguin maniacally giggled and said, “I heard you're the newest member of the Court of Owls. You murdered your uncle just to get an invitation? Odd. How's that working out for you?” Penguin ran a hand along Det. Gordon’s shoulder. 

“Bruce, it's going to be okay.” Gordon ignored the Penguin’s touch. 

“Bruce Wayne,” The Penguin snapped his fingers, got Bruce’s attention and said, “Do you know what the Court is? They're the ones that created that impressive clone of you.They ran Indian Hill. They sent you away! And I bet they even killed your sweet, sweet parents. And now, Jim Gordon is one of them.” 

“Is this true?” Bruce fought back tears. He was hurt and angry. He's long searched for the truth behind the murders of his parents. The man, sworn to protect him since the day his parents were killed in the streets, is now working for the enemy. Bruce’s heart pounded in his throat, as he processed every negative thought circulating through his mind. 

Gordon turned his head to young Bruce, but the Penguin pushed their chairs to face each other, clashed their knees together and said, “Go ahead, Gordon. Answer him. Tell him who your new frienda are.” 

“It's not what it sounds like.” Gordon looked deep into Bruce’s cold glare. 

“Penguin, I'm bored here.” Poison Ivy became impatient. She knew Bruce to be a friend and said, “Let’s let Bruce go. He's just a kid.”

“Noooo!” The Penguin took the toxin from Ivy and said, “Don’t you see how Bruce Wayne makes him squirm. It's positively exciting.” He got up close to Gordon and said, “This stuff right here is going to make you spill your guts to Bruce Wayne.” 

“Um, Penguin.” 

“Not now, Ivy.” 

“But, Penguin, that stuff..” 

“I said not now!” The Penguin silenced Poison Ivy, but she got pissed and started to leave. 

“Whatever. I saw some plants outside that needed watering. You do you.” Poison Ivy left the room and found an exit. 

“How could you join the Court? After everything they've done?” Bruce wanted answers, but the Penguin quickly gagged him. 

“Shut your little mouth!” The Penguin stuffed fabric in Bruce’s small mouth, turned to Gordon and said, “Kids these days. You can't get a word in edgewise. Now, where was I? Oh.” He sprayed the toxic gas into Gordon’s face. He watched, as Gordon strained to open his eyes. The gas left a peach film over his face and Bruce wisely held his breathe. 

“Penguin! What is this stuff? Aghh, it burns.” Gordon blinked, as water filled his eyes. Gordon’s vision coned around Bruce. He only saw Bruce staring at him and his image warmed Gordon all over his fit body. His heart thumped, his cock twitched and Gordon said, “Bruce Wayne. Hi, Bruce.” Gordon smirked, bit his lip and winked. 

“Umm, Gordon, tell us all about the Court of Owls! Where is their hideout?” The Penguin saw a noticeable shift in Gordon’s attitude towards Bruce, but he couldn’t shake Gordon’s gaze from young Bruce Wayne. Penguin snapped his fingers at Gordon and yelled, “Jim! Hellooo..” 

“Bruce, are you okay?” Gordon got very defensive of Bruce and tried tearing from his restraints. 

Penguin attempted to regain control, pulled out a pistol and said, “Dammit, tell me where to find the Court of Owls!” 

“Your hair looks good, Bruce.” Gordon smiled, pulled at the rope binding him and said, “I want to run my hands through it. Would that be okay?” 

“Dear, God, what have I done?” 

The Penguin watched Gordon break free one hand and caress Bruce’s sweet, delicate facial features. Though, he didn’t untie Bruce or remove his gag. He rubbed Bruce’s soft, brown hair and felt the softness fall through his fingertips, as his whole body rejoiced. The Penguin thought the toxin failed its purpose and fled to scold Ivy, as Gordon stroked Bruce’s face. 

“Your face feels so amazing. Like marshmallows.” Gordon combed Bruce’s hair and said, “Oh, God, your hair.” Gordon tore free from his chair, knelt at Bruce’s chair and said, “I can’t explain it. I love you, Bruce.” He kissed Bruce on the cheek, rubbed his cheek to Bruce’s cheek and the toxin spread to Bruce. 

Bruce was still gagged. He tried speaking to Jim before he wiped the toxin on him, but it all happened so quickly. Bruce felt a heat cascade over every muscle in his body, like a wave of fire. He felt his penis erect in his tight dress pants, as Gordon began nibbling on his ear and pulling apart his gag. 

Once Jim Gordon ungagged Bruce, Bruce tried kissing Jim and said, “I-I love you too, Jim.” Jim passionately kissed Bruce, as Bruce moaned and used his tongue to gather more of Jim’s saliva. Their lips merged and molded together. 

Jim pulled back, placed his hands on Bruce’s thin thighs, rubbed up and down and saw the tent in Bruce’s black dress pants. His large hands had a mind of their own and massaged Bruce’s long, concealed shaft. Jim kissed Bruce on the crotch of his pants, as Bruce let out a wild whimper. His long cock throbbed to get free, as Jim’s mouth massaged Bruce’s hidden cockhead. 

“Bruce. Oh, Bruce.” Jim freed Bruce from his bindings, lifted him into his big arms and carried him over Alfred’s limp body. Bruce kissed up and down Jim’s shaved neck, as Jim searched for the nearest bedroom. 

“This one. In this door.” Bruce showed Jim to his bedroom, as he worked Jim’s tie loose, opened the top of Jim’s dress shirt and licked the hairs of his upper chest. 

Jim placed him on the bed, held Bruce’s face and kissed him, while they peeled away the layers of clothing now binding them. Jim let his coat and tie hit the floor, as Bruce pulled his sweater over his head and revealed his smooth, boyish chest. Jim knelt, kissed and sucked at Bruce’s supple skin, as he worked open his dress shirt. Passion pinned Bruce to his bed, as Jim licked and sucked his tiny nipples and molded the massive erection standing in his dress pants.

Jim stood up, took off his dress shirt, pulled his wifebeater over his head, kicked off his wingtips, opened his belt and knelt at Bruce’s feet. Jim helped Bruce strip. He took Bruce’s dress shoes, socks, and rubbed Bruce’s eager erection, before opening Bruce’s black slacks and kissing Bruce’s sunken abdomen. 

“Oh, Jim. Ugh.” Bruce lifted off the bed, as Jim pulled down Bruce’s pants and white briefs. Bruce’s erection flung free, smacked his smooth stomach and stood a whopping 9 inches. His hairless body cooled in the air of the room. Bruce’s clothing was painfully burning him before, but now, he was completely nude and coolly watched Jim’s face react to his very long cock. 

“Bruce.” Jim stroked Bruce’s long, wet erection, like a proud athlete polishing his trophy, and said, “How am I supposed to suck this.” He sucked Bruce’s hairless balls like candy caught in a wrapper, as he stroked Bruce and planned his attack. He slowly licked up Bruce’s shaft like an envelope for a letter that didn't need to be sent anytime soon, as Bruce writhed in anticipation. He kissed up and down Bruce’s perfect shaft. Then Jim did it. He put Bruce’s moistened cockhead in his mouth and sucked the precum off it, as Bruce whimpered and thrust up from his bed. 

“Oh my God, Jim. Uh. Oh, Jim.” Bruce could only see Jim. 

Jim gagged, as he stuffed more of Bruce’s cock down his throat. Jim opened and instinctively relaxed, as he pushed his mouth down to the base of Bruce’s cock, like a jar catching an insect in the house. Jim gagged, but didn’t move or stop his expert blowjob. Jim pulled his hurried lips away, looked at Bruce’s strained face, got up and sucked Bruce’s mouth once more. Their lips were flushed with passion. 

“Take your pants off.” Bruce wanted to feel Jim’s naked body next to his. He pulled him up, but Jim stood and Bruce’s thin, long arms guided him and pulled Jim’s pleated pants down. 

Jim stood firm, as Bruce felt the stiff mound residing inside Jim’s boxers, twitching like a ferret under a blanket. Bruce pulled his white, cotton boxers down, revealing Jim’s shorter, but thicker cock standing out like a pointer aimed directly at Bruce. Me? Bruce thought it was the perfect cock to swallow and engulfed it. Jim looked down, watched Bruce blow him and moaned Bruce’s name. 

“Ah, Bruce.” Jim zoned out a minute, because Bruce blowing his cock was like a dream. Bruce nestled Jim’s hairy sack, as his tight lips wound up and down Jim’s painful erection. Jim couldn’t believe it, held Bruce’s majestic hair and said, “Suck it, Bruce. Yeah. Feels so good.” 

“It tastes great.” Bruce stroked it, licked it and said, “Put it in me, Jim.” Bruce leaned onto the mattress, lifted his legs into the air and showed Jim his small, pink asshole. Bruce left his legs up, but used his hands to spread his ass open for Jim and begged, “Please, Jim.” Bruce sensed Jim’s hesitation and begged, “I want it, Jim.” 

Jim didn’t think about Bruce being fourteen or fifteen.. He just wanted to taste that pink hole staring him in the face, like an attention hungry child. Bruce opened it for him. Jim bent down and ate Bruce’s ass, like it was an eating contest. It was hot to his touch and Bruce almost screamed in passion. 

“Oh, Jim!” Bruce arched his bony spine and nearly dropped his limber legs, as Jim Gordon ravished his tight, virgin asshole, like a fracking that ruined a mountain and made nearby townsfolk desert the area. Jim swiped his tongue up and down Bruce’s hairless ass, like FEMA, trying to make ammends for the devastation, as Bruce shook and pleaded, “Please, I want it s-so m-much.” 

Jim slowly pushed his index finger into Bruce and Penguin and Poison Ivy heard Bruce’s screams outside the mansion. They looked at one another and went back inside, like Jim’s finger did when it came out clean. Bruce and Jim were in another world, as Penguin and Ivy found Jim fingering and blowing Bruce. They watched him gag and stand up. Penguin took out his camera phone and recorded the moment Jim pushed his engorged cockhead into Bruce’s newly pliable asshole. 

“Oh, Bruce.” Jim got his large cockhead in, but slowly pushed more of his stout cock into Bruce. Ivy’s toxin made both of them blind to passion, otherwise Jim wouldn't have went in so fast. Bruce’s asshole acted like a wood chipper, Jim fed his cock to it and Bruce’s asshole just pulled it through.

“Fuck me. Fuck me, Jim.” It didn't seem fast enough for Bruce. 

“Uhh, so fucking hot. This is all I've ever wanted.” Jim didn’t waste any time pushing his thick cock inside of Bruce. Jim’s hot ass slowly moved forward and back, as Bruce arched and squirmed and the Penguin recorded it for future blackmail. 

“Jim, I-I w-want to f-feel..” Bruce couldn’t speak, as Jim read his mind and sent his whole cock into Bruce. Bruce bit his lip, looked up and couldn’t see Penguin and Ivy watching from the doorway. He shook his head like a pompom and said, “Don’t s-stop.” 

“Want me to speed up, Bruce?” 

Bruce jerked his long, dripping cock and said, “I want you to break my bed!” They licked their lips at the thought. 

Jim’s rampage sped up, like a US led airstrike. His ball sack slapped, as he pounded Bruce’s small, round bottom. Bruce’s face turned side to side, as Jim battered his backside. Jim couldn’t stop fucking Bruce if he wanted to and he never wanted this feeling to end. Bruce’s legs spread out, as Jim leaned down and kissed Bruce with all the passion he could muster. Bruce swallowed Jim’s saliva, as his tongue wiped inside Jim’s manly mouth. 

Bruce twisted Jim’s hairy nipples, which made him squirm and let out a moan. Jim peeled his lips away and said, “Bruce, don’t stop.” 

“You like that?” Bruce wanted to bend up and suck Jim’s nipples, but Jim fucked him like he was a wall and Jim wanted a larger dining room. His balls slammed Bruce’s smooth taint over and over and over. Slam. Slam. Slam. 

“I'm going to come. I'm coming..” Jim started to pull out, but Bruce stopped him. 

“Come, Jim. Fuck me and come.” 

The simple words sent Jim over the edge. His huge load released in his thrusts, as Bruce commanded. Jim kept up his feverish assault, as come poured out of the sides of Bruce’s tight asshole, like a neglected ice cream sandwich. Bruce kept right on twisting Jim’s nipples, as Jim moaned and came. Jim had been fucking Bruce on the bed, as he stood next to it, but he fucked Bruce and crawled onto the bed with him. Jim fucked his frothy ejaculate into Bruce, as he lifted Bruce’s dormant erection and stroked it. 

“Ah, Jim. That was so hot.” 

“Bruce.” Jim pulled out, bent over and kissed Bruce’s hot, wet mouth.

“Jim..” Bruce was afraid to ask. 

“Oh, Bruce. Fuck.” Jim rolled over beside Bruce, put an arm behind his head and rested a moment. Jim’s cock was still erect and sat on his stomach. Bruce quickly straddled Jim, pointed Jim’s cock and slid his soaked ass down it. Jim held Bruce’s sides and thrust up, as Bruce ached and leaned back and forth like a cowboy on his stallion. 

Bruce jerked his cock and said, “Feels so good.” 

“Your tight ass feels good.” Jim smiled up at Bruce, as Bruce got a thought and peered down at him. 

“Get on your stomach, Jim?” 

The Penguin and Ivy were dumbstruck by what they were witnessing, but Jim got the hint, got on his hands and knees, as Bruce got behind him, spread Jim’s ass and spied Jim’s hairy hole. Jim had a beautiful and full ass, like the two moons of Tatooine. Bruce kissed Jim’s pale, right butt cheek and bit it. 

“Oh, Bruce. You don't have to..” 

Jim couldn’t finish, as Bruce stuck his tongue out and licked Jim’s asshole. Jim moaned in a pillow, as Bruce moaned and rimmed him. He ate that ass like blueberry cobbler at the state fair. Bruce’s ample tongue wiped and darted at Jim’s hot center, like a fire stick stoking the flames. Jim was transported with ecstasy, as he felt Bruce’s small hands spread him and small tongue demand entry. Jim cooed and sighed, as Bruce’s tongue studiously embarked on its journey around and inside his hairy asshole, like Magellan. He knew it wasn't pink and perfect like Bruce’s slender ass, but Jim relaxed knowing his was at least clean. 

Jim melted into the bed, but Bruce’s cock was dying to enter him and its entry made Jim’s head shoot up. Bruce pushed his godlike cock into Jim, as he leveraged himself on his knees behind Jim. Jim’s mouth gaped in silence, as Bruce penetrated him and pushed his extremely long cock inside of him. 

“Oh, Jim.” Bruce held Jim’s fuzzy ass, as he sent his whole 9 inches into him. He pulled in and out, as Penguin zoomed his camera into Jim’s exasperated and smiling face. 

“Yes. Yes, Bruce. Ahh, feels so incredible.” Jim licked his rosey lips and said, “Fuck me, boy. Ahh, fuck me. Fuck me with that big dick. Fuck me like a man.” Jim licked up the drool starting to come from his numb mouth, like he just left the dentist’s office.

Bruce agonized too, because his cock wanted to come so bad, like a Christmas gift wrapped in June. He tried holding back the urge, but Bruce had zero control and blasted inside Jim with a muffled cry. “Jim, ahh. Uh, uh, uh.” Bruce fucked it into Jim. “I'm coming. Uh, uh.” 

“Bruce, don’t stop fucking me.” Jim lifted himself and worked his ass back and forth, forcing Bruce’s cock to continue its rhythm. 

“I c-couldn’t h-hold it, J-Jim.” Bruce emptied and fell onto Jim’s back, as he managed small thrusts. Jim held onto Bruce’s small, cold butt, as Bruce said, “Maybe I c-can keep f-fucking you.” Bruce lifted himself, took Jim’s furry hips and was determined to continue. 

“Yes, Bruce. Yes..” Jim’s face fell into a pillow, as Bruce slowly built up steam and rammed him. Jim loved it and said, “Fuck me. Fuck me all night.” 

Sweat ran down Bruce’s thin chest, as he fucked Det. Gordon on his bed and Penguin and Ivy stepped out. Penguin whispered to Ivy and said, “What the hell is this stuff?” Penguin held up the unmarked bottle. 

“I tried to stop you, but no, you had to take charge.” 

Penguin gritted his teeth and asked, “What is it?” 

“It’s a very strong love toxin. Gordon was supposed to be looking at you, but no, you just had to make Bruce and him have a moment.” Ivy laughed and said, “If it matters to you, they can only see each other.” 

“How does that help me?” Penguin went back to stand in the doorway, as Bruce kept fucking Jim doggystyle and Jim made untamed noises, like Yosemite after the wolves returned. 

“Jim, get on your back.” Bruce rolled Jim over, like a baked tater tot and continued, “So I can kiss you.” 

“Fuck, Bruce. Ahh.” Jim sucked Bruce’s boyish lips and groaned. 

Bruce leaned back, lifted Jim’s hairy legs and continued fucking him, as Penguin snuck beside Bruce’s gigantic bed. He figured if Ivy was correct, he should be able to get a closer look at Jim’s handsome cock and there it was just sitting on Jim’s stomach, like a loaded weapon out of its security case. Penguin reached over, grabbed Jim’s cock and stroked it. 

“Oh fuck, Bruce.” Jim tensed up, as the sensations catapulted him, like a fiery stone aimed at a castle. He didn’t see it was Penguin that was jerking him off. Penguin wanted a taste and Jim wanted to come. “Ah, ah..” Jim came in Penguin’s ardent mouth, as Penguin drooled and swallowed it. 

Bruce fucked Jim, but he slowly regained conciousnous. The sweat from his brow slowly washed the toxin away. His youthful thrusts started to decline, as his vision cleared. His cock felt wonderful, but when he looked down and realized what was happening, Bruce pulled his long cock out of Det. Gordon (plop) and jumped off his bed. 

Bruce’s giant cock stood aloof, as he said, “Penguin! What did you do to us?” Bruce saw Jim’s spread asshole. He saw Jim’s cock in Penguin’s mouth. Bruce started to panic, as he touched his own naked ass and realized he too had been penetrated. 

"Bruce, come back.." Jim looked confused. 

Penguin swallowed, dropped Jim’s delicious cock and screamed, “Ivy! Quick!” 

Ivy popped inside, sprayed Bruce, and kissed him. Bruce got doused, looked at Ivy and put his hands around Ivy like a vine and said, “Ivy, I've been waiting for you.” He grinded his cock into her, as he sucked her fragrant neck. 

She took Bruce’s hand, gave Penguin the toxin and guided Bruce and his cock into the hallway. Penguin sprayed Det. Gordon, which soon made Jim want to blow him. Ivy got eaten out and fucked by a boy for hours, while Penguin received a blowjob from Jim and fucked him in several positions for hours. By the end of it, Penguin found where the Court of Owls’ hideout was located and also, how Det. Gordon preferred to be fucked. Doggystyle. 

RIP Alfred Pennyworth...

**Author's Note:**

> The bit about Alfred is only a joke. He's still alive haha
> 
>  
> 
> *also comments would be much appreciated :)


End file.
